Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
} |name = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.png |px = 270x360px |power_cost = 30 |prerequisites = Recommended Levels: 12 to 15 |josephine_time = Instant |josephine_result = |leliana_time = Locked |leliana_result = |cullen_time = Locked |cullen_result = |start = |end = |location = Winter Palace |previous = From the Ashes |next = Here Lies the Abyss or What Pride Had Wrought |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest becomes available after speaking to Josephine during From the Ashes. It can be initiated by spending 30 Power at the war table, recommended for levels 12 to 15. Walkthrough Notes *See the Endings section of this page first if you are looking for a specific outcome with respect to the throne of Orlais. Certain outcomes require very specific steps to be taken or conversation dialogue options to be chosen. *Bringing Sera along will open up an additional side quest, Red Jenny's Stashes; otherwise this quest will not be available. *There are a large number of valid variations in how to complete the various side quests and for many of them, there are several right ways to do them. Not all possibilities can be documented. Specific item locations for the Caprice coins, scandalous secrets, Red Jenny stashes, and halla statues are not listed below; however, a running total is provided periodically. Follow the side quest links to find more specific information. *Halla counters below are incremental and do not account for halla you have "spent" opening doors. In-game counts may vary depending on choices made. A total of 11 halla statues can be found, however only 10 are required to complete the quest. *To obtain the Belle of the Ball trophy/achievement for this quest, Court Approval must reach 100/100 at some point during the quest, and the Duchess's plot must be exposed to the court; fighting her will not grant the achievement. * can be destroyed, forcing a character to wear default clothes during the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts quest. * It is possible to end this quest with . See here for details, Gallery. Enter the Winter Palace Upon the Inquisition's arrival at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, the Inquisitor is greeted by Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons at the exterior entrance. Gaspard informs the Inquisitor that he believes Briala intends to disrupt the negotiations. :Court Approval starts between 25-45 out of a maximum of 100. If Court Approval reaches 0, it will be game over as the Inquisitor is thrown out of the ball. If the Inquisitor reaches a maximum of 100 Court Approval at any time then gets a bonus, the game will show . :The Inquisitor begins with a base Court Approval value of 40. Human mage Inquisitors, and elf and dwarf Inquisitors of any class, take an automatic, immediate hit of due to social stigma. Likewise, all Qunari Inquisitors of any class take a hit of . Human rogues and warriors will automatically receive . Speak to the noblewoman in the corner to begin the subquest Montbelliard's Ring. Choosing the middle option results in . Locate her ring on the nearby lion carving and return it to her for , or tell her you couldn't find the ring and keep it to sell later. The latter will void any court approval, XP and Influence gains. Head up the left stairs to begin Even Gilded Walls Have Ears. This short subquest introduces the eavesdrop mechanic. Once completed, move past the nobles to the end of the covered walkway and search for the Storage Key. Head back downstairs and turn right to find the storage room. Enter the room and search to find the first Caprice coin. Picking it up begins the side quest Throwing Away Money. Picking up the secret document also found in this room begins the side quest The Great Blackmail Hunt. Head up the stairs to the right of the main gate. Picking up a halla statuette begins the side quest, Herd of Stone Halla. Returning downstairs, the stone halla can be used to Unlock the Eastern Storage below. :Side quest totals: 1/15 Caprice coins, 1/11 halla statuettes and 1/30 scandalous secrets. Enter the Ballroom and approach Celene The Grand Duke, the Inquisitor, advisors and party members will be announced at court. In order to hear all of the announcements, do not move to the top of the steps by Gaspard too quickly. After you arrive next to Gaspard, the Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons will be introduced and Empress Celene will greet the Inquisitor: :*Top option - (No notification will be shown, but total approval will be 10 points higher at the end of the cutscene. Non-mage Elf, Dwarf, and Qunari Inquisitors received no change to approval rating when selecting this option. Mages of any race will only receive approval if Vivienne is in the party.) :*Middle option - :*Bottom option - The second set of choices have no court approval changes. Leliana will ask the Inquisitor to see her when they have a moment. Speak with Leliana Mingle with the court and the party members and advisors. Converse with Lady Mantillon and ask her to dance as a prerequisite for Dance with the Dowager: The Allemande (requires the Nobility Knowledge perk and ). This also grants . If she is brought along for the quest, Sera will be near the northwest corner of the ballroom, and asking about her "friends" will begin Red Jenny's Stashes. Speaking with her can also bring approval changes, see companion approval. Go back to the Vestibule and a scene with Leliana begins. She mentions that an occult advisor seems to have charmed the empress and the court, while the Inquisitor mentions that Gaspard is pointing fingers at Ambassador Briala. Both leads warrant investigating the Guest Wing. To progress, three items must be found: * The Cylinder Seal in the Hall of Heroes. * Letter in the Grand Library. * Negotiations in the room of the upper Guest Gardens. These can be acquired in any order, but once the third one is picked up, the Inquisitor will have limited time to return to the Ballroom. The doors leading to the Grand Library from the Vestibule are locked from the other side, so another way in will need to be found. Explore the Grand Library Investigate Briala's agents Return to the entrance to the guest wing and enter the Hall of Heroes. Approach the Whispering Elf then eavesdrop on the elves to learn about a package delivered to a room in the upper garden. Continue into the next corridor "A"; speak to Duke Germain and ask about Gaspard being his nephew for . The Council of Heralds Vassal will be pacing the hallway. Choose "Philippe is a jerk!" for (the game displays Court Approval 15 but it actually adds 10). The other option gives . Either response serves as evidence to use against Gaspard. There is also a Caprice coin on the floor between the two southern lions in Duke Germain's room. Proceed down the hallway to find another Whispering Elf to eavesdrop on. For an elven Inquisitor, he will speak to them directly with a warning of danger in the Servant's Quarters. Turn left into the room the elves went into and exit through the door onto the balcony. Searching will find the first item, The Cylinder Seal next to a flower pot. .}} Return to the corridor "A" and exit west into the Guest Garden. Celene's ladies-in-waiting will deliver a message from the empress. There is a group of nobles in the southwest portion of the garden. Eavesdropping on the nobles for The Great Blackmail Hunt eventually allows the Inquisitor to talk to them. Choose one of the options to receive aid for the Inquisition, granting Influence and Power. Head up the lattice and a Court Approval timed section begins. :The Inquisitor enters an area deemed off-limits. The Court notices the Inquisitor's absence and as a result, Court Approval will steadily drop (at a rate of about -1/min) while in this area. :The time limit is meant to induce a sense of urgency. However, this does not mean you cannot take your time (within reason) to explore all rooms and look for loot and various quest objectives. Further, the approval drop does not occur when the game is paused, so frequent pausing to move the camera around can reduce the loss. There are many ways to regain approval, as detailed below. Once up the lattice, continue straight and open the Upper Garden Door. It costs one halla statuette to be opened. You must open this door to advance the main quest. Grab the loot from the chest and pick up the Negotiations on the floor once you enter the halla door to obtain the second item in the objective. Celene's occult advisor Return to the lattice and turn left to enter the Grand Library doors. Move past the urns on the left and search the bookshelf to find a hidden switch. This opens the back door of the library. Go in but do not pick up the Letter just yet or the rush to the ballroom will start. Instead, turn right, grab the veilfire torch, and light the urns in the previous room in the following order: Etienne I → Reville → Etienne II → Judicael I → Judicael II → Florian. Simply: # Face the room with the garden entrance behind you. # Light the RIGHT side of urns, closest to farthest. # Return to the garden entrance and face the room. # Light the LEFT side of urns, closest to farthest. Down here is a map 3 2 1 X > 6 5 4 X is the room where you got the veilfire torch. Head down into the secret study, and the first chest on the right always contains One of the other chests always contains a . Go back up the stairs from the secret study, turn left and pass through either door. Go down the stairs to find rooms on the left and right. To the right there is also a hidden book that updates Halamshiral Investigation - Clues. Continue down the long hall to double doors leading back to the Vestibule. Be sure to open one of these doors to allow easier access later. If Cole was brought along, he will be here for dialogue. None of the options change his approval. :Side quest totals: 3/15 Caprice coins, 2/11 halla statuettes, 13/30 scandalous secrets and 1/3 Red Jenny stashes. Return to the room where the veilfire is and pick up the Letter. Return to the ballroom The first bell will ring, signalling that it's time to return to the ballroom. The fastest route is back through the library, rather than going back down the lattice. Once the Inquisitor steps foot into the Vestibule or the Guest Gardens, Court Approval will no longer deteriorate. Three bells ring before the Inquisitor must enter the Ballroom. The timing of entrance can gain or lose Court Approval as follows: * Enter after the first bell, on time - No Court Approval change * Enter after the second bell, fashionably late - * Enter after the third bell, actually late - Attempt to enter the ballroom to instead meet Celene's occult advisor, Morrigan. She encountered and killed a Tevinter agent and hands over a key she found on his body. Enter the servant's quarters Before leaving the Vestibule, now is a good time to re-enter the Ballroom which will commence the Behind Every Empress subquest. Turn right and go down the side of the room. If applicable, chat with Leliana to drop off the thirteen scandalous secrets you have at this point which are required to complete The Great Blackmail Hunt. At the first right, exit the hall to the balcony and talk to Briala. None of the dialogue options with her have an effect on the main quest. Talking to her marks the quest stage for her as done. Re-enter the ballroom and turn right. Speak with Lady Fleur, the middle of the ladies-in-waiting to complete Behind Every Empress. Continuing counter-clockwise, ignore the next balcony. Celene is there but cannot be spoken with. Gaspard is on the next balcony. Talking to him presents his take on the situation and others, completing the three-way opinion circle of the three parties. (Note: If you have trained to be a Champion, there is a special dialogue option when interacting with Gaspard that increases approval by 20) Return to the vestibule door and exit. Re-enter the Hall of Heroes and go to the west end of the lower level. Go through the door to the servant's quarters. Explore the servant's quarters and Grand Apartments Court Approval timed section begins Equip everyone's arms and armor. This area is off-limits so Court Approval is ticking away, though time is frozen in the inventory screen. Examine the corpse for a bit of companion-dependent dialogue. Turn right and go through the archway into the bedroom. Continue counter-clockwise into the kitchen. Do not miss the Halla statue on the wooden beam above you. To grab it, jump onto kitchen table. Counter-clockwise again takes you to the entry room. Turn right and exit to the gardens. Before dropping down before the fountain, turn to the left and move to the back of the balcony. There will be a Halla statue in the back left corner. Head towards the fountain and fall down to begin a cut scene. An emissary for the Council of Heralds is found dead, and a nearby weapon bears the Chalons family crest. Find the Harlequin Kill the group of Venatori that appear. Go north and grab the loot by the fountain on the right and continue north. There will be Venatori off to the left. Kill them or ignore them. Turn right and head up the staircase. Climb the ladder to reach a balcony with a caprice coin at the end. Enter the adjacent room and look right to find a halla statuette. Go back down to the ground floor and kill the Venatori if you didn't before. Continue west until a vine covered wall is reached. Turn left and go through the archway. Enter the apartments, turning left and enter the bedroom. There's a caprice coin on the middle bed to the left. Exit the room and go forward into the kitchen. There is a Supply Cache here. Return to the previous room and turn right. Go through the small room into the dining room. Kill the Venatori in the dining room, then grab the caprice coin on the table in the south west corner of the room. Exit south to the library. Exit east from the library into the room with the fireplace and the long tables. Kill the Venatori. Head up the stairs, turn left and clear out the room to the left. The nearby halla door leads to Celene's Vault and requires three halla statuettes to open. If opened, the Inquisitor will find and an elven locket which is essential to one of five possible quest endings. Turn right out of the room, past the stairs and right again. Continue to the next corridor to face off against the Harlequin and a large group of Venatori. Or alternatively, just turn left, and follow where the corridor leads. The Harlequin always drops . A scene with Briala begins after all enemies are eliminated. Return to the Ballroom Dropping off the right side of the balcony is the quickest way down, but there is some not-so-apparent loot to be found. Once the scene is over, head back the way the party came to find an open window. Jump diagonally across to the larger balcony to find more loot. Back to the original balcony, jump over the northern railing to land on a lower balcony near a large pile of gold. Either jump off this lower balcony or switch to another party member that is still up top. If the balconies are not taken, turn around, go back through the desk room, exit south, take an immediate left and go downstairs. Take a right at the bottom of the stairs, a left into the library and straight out into the gardens. Turn left, kill some more Venatori, past the elven agents, and go up the stairs and open the gate that goes back to Main Palace. Court Approval timed section ends :Side quest totals: 6/15 Caprice coins, 6/11 halla statuettes, 13/30 scandalous secrets and 2/3 Red Jenny stashes. Dance with Florianne Go back through the Hall of Heroes, turn right at the Ballroom door and wait for the second bell for extra Court Approval. It is possible to miss the first bell due to the game loading. The Inquisitor will make a comment when the second bell rings. Gaspard's Clandestine Meeting is active now but can be completed later since time is an issue. On entering the ballroom a scene begins with Florianne. Any options not listed below have no court approval changes. Dance with me... :* Two women dancing? (female only) - :* Let's dance. - :* Let them hear us. - ...What do you know about our civil war? :* (Nobility Knowledge) Orlais' war is Thedas' war. - :* As much as I care to. - The security of the empire is at stake... :* I can agree with that./That's why I'm here. - :* Is that what we both want? - You are a curiosity to many... :* I'm here to help./Not my problem. - :* Which am I to you? - ...Who in the Court can be trusted? :* I trust Celene/Gaspard/Briala. - :* (Underworld Knowledge) I trust no one./I trust the Inquisition./Who do you trust? - It cannot have escaped your notice... :* All options ::* Court Approval less than 50 - ::* Court Approval more than 50 - (the game displays Court Approval 5 but it actually adds 10) Florianne ultimately suggests investigating the Royal Wing. Another scene with the advisors begins immediately. Leliana reminds the Inquisitor that Corypheus wants chaos in the empire. She also says that there are many ways to bring stability to the empire, and not all involve Celene (hinting at multiple endings for the quest). Find material in the Royal Wing At this point the Inquisitor can optionally confront Gaspard and Briala with any evidence gathered so far, as well learn more about their backgrounds if they didn't do so earlier. :Many new side quest items now appear in the Ballroom, Vestibule, Hall of Heroes, Guest Wing, in the Guest Garden and on its balcony and in the Grand Library. There are also a few in the Trophy Room. Now is also a good time to access the Lower Garden Door off the Guest Garden which also contains several items, unless the statuettes are being saved for a different purpose. Before heading to the Royal Wing, approach the Trophy Room on the north side of the Hall of Heroes and trick Ambassador Anton and his comrades into talking to Cullen, which also awards . Otherwise, if the Inquisitor is an elf, he/she can ask for Whispering Elves next to Ambassador Anton to make a distraction. However, this won't reward Approval point. The Trophy Room is an off-limits area where Court Approval will be reduced. If ignoring the side quests, simply open the rear door, enter the office and loot the Secret Orders as material to blackmail Gaspard. The door on the left can be opened if the Inquisitor is a rogue. Exiting the Trophy Room to the Hall of Heroes halts the drop in Court Approval. Entering the Royal Wing recommences the periodic loss of Court Approval. The Inquisitor will need to re-equip weapons, armor and helmet. Companions should appear ready to go. Go up the stairs and into the Royal Quarters. Take a right and then a right through the door. Loot the two containers. Exit the room and go past the locked door; a scream will be heard upon approaching the next door on the right. Open the door and a cutscene plays where the Inquisitor defenestrates a Harlequin. Interviewing the elven servant provides the blackmail evidence against Briala. Exit the room and the Empress's Private Quarters are on the right which requires five halla statuettes to unlock. Accessing this room is required to complete two of the side quests and to achieve the public truce ending. There is also one chance for companion approval gains (Cassandra, Dorian and/or Sera only). Return to the room the Harlequin and the elf were in. Turn right and head south down the passageway. The passageway dumps off into a corridor of covered furniture. As you traverse the corridor, a Fereldan is heard cursing Orlesians beyond a door. Ignore the door on the left for now and go through the doors on the right to the balcony. Go right along the balcony, pulsing search. Note: Entering this door is a point of no return. Make sure you have finished all side quests and turned them in. There is a Supply Cache located here. Return to the covered furniture hallway. :Once all the scandalous secrets and Caprice coins have been found, the Inquisitor should exit the Royal Wing immediately to (a) talk to Leliana and deliver the blackmail in order to complete The Great Blackmail Hunt and (b) toss all the coins into the coin fountain to maximize Influence gains for Throwing Away Money). Once the trap is sprung, any opportunity to complete these quests is lost. Evade the trap . See Gallery. In order to do so you must gain maximum approval before entering "Jardin de Reverie" in the "Royal Wing". Because it is an off-limits area where will steadily drop you must move fast, frequently pausing to move the camera around, and (if necessary) head back few times to the far eastern room on the "Upper Level" (where approval doesn't drop). Having a rogue with Stealth and Fade-Touched gear make it a lot easier.}} Go through the doors opposite the balcony doors. This causes a cut scene to take place and the party is ambushed. There will be a dialogue with Florianne which provides the following option (all other choices have no effect): Corypheus insisted... :*It's not too late to end this. - :*I'm sure he'll get used to it. / Corypheus will be dissappointed. - The Fade rift will spawn a random combination of wraiths, shades, greater terrors, despair demons and/or rage demons. Close it and a scene begins with the mercenary captain, who agrees to testify against Gaspard. If the Underworld Knowledge perk has been selected, an option to get his company to work for the Inquisition appears. This awards Influence, Power and companion approval. :Again, the Agent Acquired graphic is displayed, but no new agent is listed upon returning to Skyhold. Return to Cullen with the information gathered Head west to the locked door, turn right and loot the box. Go through the east door to find some gold. Then head south into Le Requiem and dispatch a small group of Venatori. Proceed down the stairs to encounter the final group of Venatori. Head through the northern hallway, then proceed into the next room and [[Herd of Stone Halla#Lower Royal Wing (Left door)|'Choose a Lower Royal Wing Door']] if enough halla statuettes are held. Each door requires five halla statuettes and both doors can be opened (if you've gathered and saved ten of the eleven halla statuettes in the Winter Palace, even though the quest text by the doors suggests otherwise). Head back and turn right, open the door and continue into a larger courtyard. Take a right and head through the north door into the kitchen, which contains the final supply cache. Go back out through the kitchens and straight across the courtyard. Open the door, turn left, go up the stairs and loot the footlocker. Go straight back and the doors will activate a cutscene. Confront Grand Duchess Florianne The scene begins as Cullen asks the Inquisitor what they should do: * I'll talk with Florianne. (Publicly expose the duchess' crimes to the court, avoiding further bloodshed.) :*Requires Court Approval of 85 or greater :*Necessary to gain the Belle of the Ball achievement :*Boss battle with Florianne is skipped. * Detain the duchess. (Save Celene's life, then deal with the duchess.) :*Leads to boss battle with Florianne * Wait for Florianne to attack. (Allow the empress to die before dealing with the duchess.) :*Leads to boss battle with Florianne Each decision results in different companion approval outcomes. If choosing to fight Florianne, see Florianne de Chalons (strategy). Denouement Following the confrontation with the Grand Duchess and after deciding the fate of Orlais' throne, a new scene plays as Morrigan informs the Inquisitor that she has been named the Imperial liaison to the Inquisition. If a romance is being pursued, the Inquisitor's love interest will join them on the balcony. Accepting the offer of a dance will result in approval (not applicable to advisors, of course). If there is no love interest, Josephine will come out to talk. If Sera is the Inquisitor's love interest, then this approval can only be obtained before the finale while Sera is still in the ballroom: a dialogue option suggests that the couple dance together, an offer which Sera declines humorously. The scene then moves to Skyhold, and Leliana and Cassandra's future is discussed, after which the quest completes. Endings Whether a boss battle occurred or not, the final sequence of the quest involves a series of cutscenes and dialogue choices which decide the fate of Orlais' throne. Celene rules alone Celene can maintain her place on the throne and rule alone. After Florianne springs her trap, the Inquisitor must: # Keep Celene alive # Reveal evidence of Gaspard's crimes to the Empress ("Gaspard was planning a coup.") A Favor Returned becomes an available War table operation. Celene and Briala rule together Celene and Briala's relationship can be reconciled. Celene will maintain her place on the throne with Briala's support. Briala is given the title of Marquise. The Inquisitor must: # Retrieve the elven locket from Celene's vault. This is found in the Servant's Quarters/Grand Apartments (upper level) by opening a halla door that requires three halla statuettes. # Then, they must speak with both Briala and the Empress's ladies-in-waiting in the main ballroom. This leads to a cutscene involving the Inquisitor and the Empress. # Finally, after Florianne springs her trap: ::* Keep Celene alive ::* Give Briala partial credit for rooting out the assassins ("Briala helped stop Florianne.") ::* Use the gathered evidence against Gaspard and accuse him of treason and; ::* Request that Briala be rewarded ("What about Briala's reward?") If the attempt to reconcile is successful, A Gift from the Imperial Palace becomes an available War table operation, resulting in an Amulet of Power reward (Inquisitor). If the attempt to reconcile the two is unsuccessful, Briala is pardoned and exiled.' Public truce All three leaders can be blackmailed and forced into a public truce. The Inquisitor must: * Enter the Empress's Private Quarters (which requires five halla statuettes) and convince the naked soldier to testify against her. * Retrieve blackmail material on Briala. * Retrieve blackmail material on Gaspard. * Have at least 50 Court Approval (any lower and Celene will dismiss your accusation as "histrionics"). Gaspard rules alone Gaspard can become emperor and rule alone. The Inquisitor must: *Allow Celene to be assassinated *Use blackmail material to discredit Briala and support Gaspard. *An Invitation from the Emperor becomes an available War table operation. Gaspard and Briala rule Gaspard can become emperor, with Briala pulling the strings from the shadows. The Inquisitor must: *Allow Celene to be assassinated *Use blackmail material to force Gaspard to submit to Briala. *A Whisper from Behind the Throne becomes an available War table operation. Companion approval Main quest Ballroom * '''Inquisitor to Sera: How are you fitting in? :*''If the Inquisitors Court Approval is 60 or lower - '' :*''If the Inquisitors Court Approval is 61 or higher - '' Guest Garden * Inquisitor to Dorian: Thank you for coming. * If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian: We should dance (repeatable) Royal Quarters * Come work for me. (Recruiting the mercenary captain) , Confront Grand Duchess Florianne * I'll talk with Florianne. (Publicly expose the duchess' crimes to the court, avoiding further bloodshed.) , , , :* I will execute her myself. (Kill the duchess.) , , , , :* Take her away. (Give the Duchess to the guards.) , , , , , * Detain the duchess. (Save Celene's life, then deal with the duchess.) , , * Wait for Florianne to attack. (Allow the empress to die before dealing with the duchess.) , , , , , Endings Celene rules alone * Briala is an accomplice. (Gaspard executed. Implicate Briala as well.) * (Special) No, spare Gaspard's life. (Try to convince Celene to let Gaspard live.) (Requires sufficient Court Approval) , , Celene and Briala rule together * Briala helped stop Florianne. (Use the evidence gathered about Gaspard to support Briala.) * What about Briala's reward? (Gaspard executed. Attempt to reconcile Celene and Briala.) , * Reconciliation successful , , Public truce * All of you were at fault. (Try to force the three leaders into a truce.) * Celene: You made your point. * Work together for Orlais. , , , :* You've been outplayed. , , :* You work for me now. , , Gaspard rules alone * Gaspard will be emperor. (Use the blackmail material to discredit Briala and support Gaspard.) , , , , , Gaspard and Briala rule * Briala can take over. (Use blackmail material to put Briala in power.) , , , Rewards Optional Completing "Montbelliard's Ring" yields: * 128 XP * 80 Influence Completing "Even Gilded Walls Have Ears" yields: * 128 XP * 80 Influence Recruiting one of the unnamed nobles as an agent (Guest Garden): * 100 Influence * 1 Power * Does not contribute to Inquisition perks Recruiting the mercenary captain as an agent (Royal Quarters): * 100 Influence * 1 Power * Does not contribute to Inquisition perks Main quest Finding the cylinder seal yields: * 128 XP * 80 Influence Closing the rift yields: * 967 XP * 200 Influence * 2 Power (Optional) Killing Florianne yields: * ~5,500 XP Awarded upon quest completion: * 9,875 XP * 3,200 Influence * 4 Power Results * Stability is brought to Orlais as the civil war is ended. * Grand Duchess Florianne or her remains will be judged. * Morrigan is named Imperial Liaison to the Inquisition and moves to Skyhold. * The operation A Favor Returned becomes available if Celene rules alone. * The operation A Gift from the Imperial Palace becomes available if Celene and Briala reconciled. * The operation An Invitation from the Emperor becomes available if Gaspard rules alone. * The operation A Whisper from Behind the Throne becomes available if Briala is in power. Notable items Main quest Loot the secret study in the Grand Library to find: * * Dropped by the Harlequin in the Grand Apartments: * Complete the main quest and receive: * Conditional Inside the left Lower Royal Wing halla door: * Inside the right Lower Royal Wing halla door: * Inside Celene's Vault: * Killing Florianne yields: * Publicly shame Florianne at court or assassinate her and receive: * and If Celene rules alone receive: * Keep Celene alive and receive: * Install Gaspard on the throne and receive: * and Put Briala in power and receive: * Reconcile Celene and Briala OR install Briala on the throne with either Garspard or Celene and receive: * Codex entries Other texts Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot refer to specific verses of Chant of Light. "Wicked eyes and wicked hearts" refers to the Canticle of Silence 3:6. * If Sera is brought for the quest, she is responsible for a rather humourous announcement from the courtier. * If Blackwall is brought for the quest, he is announced at court as having been awarded the Silverite Wings of Valor. When questioned about it, he is evasive about how and when he received the award. * If Blackwall is brought for the quest, he will be found conversing with a noble who thinks he recognizes Blackwall from a Lord Rudalt de Lancre's company of soldiers. * If Cole is brought on the mission, he is not announced at court, even if he is made more human. * If Solas is brought on the mission, he is announced as "Lady/Lord Inquisitor's Elven Serving man, Solas" * Cullen is announced at court as the former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. * There are three dwarves in the Vestibule who mention House Helmi is trying to mount an expedition to Amgarrak, but House Dace are blocking any expedition into the thaig. * If the Hero of Ferelden is a Dwarf, the same three dwarfs are wondering about the disappearance of Paragon Brosca/Aeducan. * There is a head of a Krogan in the trophy room. This is a reference to the game Mass Effect. * In the Fumeur section, one of the nobles is trying to figure out classic puzzles such as, Knights and Knaves, The Tower of Hanoi, Fox, Goose, Beans and the Riddle of the Sphinx. Bugs * After the announcements and speaking to Celene for the first time, the Inquisitor bows. Leliana can be seen down the stairs with Cullen and Josephine (if you wait out and don't rush into cutscene, you'll see them approaching after you, in the actual cutscene you can see Leliana coming right beside the Inquisitor). When the Inquisitor turns to the left to leave, Leliana has miraculously appeared at the top of the steps. * After completing the quest, even if the player chose to have all 3 parties work together, Leliana may comment that Celene is "rooting out the last of Gaspard's supporters" when asked for any updates at Skyhold. * Be careful when moving between the Vestibule and the Grand Ballroom as it is possible for the door's destination to change to the room you're already in if you get too close, causing the game to never leave the loading screen or an exceptionally long loading time. The same problem exists with the door between the Vestibule and the Royal Wing. * If the player uses necromancy in the Harlequin fight, the cut-scene required for progression may not trigger. ** The work-around is to enable friendly fire (settings -> gameplay -> friendly fire) and AOE any of the raised opponents to death. ** Or, use Spirit Mark to instantly kill all raised spirits. * While in the Ballroom after being introduced to Celene, if the player asks Vivienne if there is anything to look out for, she will comment on Cole behaving even more strangely than usual, even if Cole is not in the party. * When coming and going from the vestibule and ballroom, the door may be labeled as both "Vestibule" and "Grand Ballroom." Rotate the camera and the position of the Inquisitor to get the correct label to appear. If entering the door when labeled as the same room you're in, the game will take a long time loading, and you'll reappear in the same room. * When being introduced in the ballroom in the beginning of the mission, if you stop before going up the stairs and look up to the right, you will see another Leliana standing on the other side of the railing, standing in the same position as the Leliana next to Cullen and Josephine, that you can highlight if you put your cursor over her. Gallery Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts_Journal.png| Winter Palace Front Garden Map.png|Winter Palace Exterior Garden Map Winter Palace Exterior Upper Balcony Map.png|Winter Palace Exterior Upper Balcony Map Winter Palace Lower Level Map.png|Winter Palace Lower Level Map Winter Palace Main Level Map.png|Winter Palace Main Level Map Winter Palace Servants Quarters and Grand Apartments Main Level Map.png|Winter Palace Servants Quarters and Grand Apartments Main Level Map Winter Palace Servants Quarters and Grand Apartments Upper Level Map.png|Winter Palace Servants Quarters and Grand Apartments Upper Level Map Winter Palace Upper Level Map.png|Winter Palace Upper Level Map Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests